guardiansofthegalaxytheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
Thanos is the main antagonist in the TV serie Guardians of the Galaxy and antagonist of separate analogies of the Marvel Universe. Thanos is also the adoptive father to Gamora and Nebula, as he both adopted them. However, both daughters betrayed Thanos during the war. He is the main antagonist of Season 1. Information Relationships Gamora - ''Adopted Daughter and Enemy ''Nebula - ''Adopted Daughter and Enemy Korath the Pursuer - Former Subordinate Ronan the Accuser - Former Subordinate Black Order - Adopted Children '''J'son - '''Subordinate Enemies *Gamora's Father † - Victim *Gamora's Mother † - Victim *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hulk **Thor **Black Widow **Hawkeye *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot *Ronan the Accuser † - Former Subordinate *Korath the Pursuer † - Former Subordinate *Nova Corps *Spider-Man Powers and Abilities Due to him being a titan eternal, he has immense superhuman powers most notably *'Superhuman Strength:' Thanos's physical constitution has displayed a tremondously high levels of supernatural strength. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Thanos' reflexes are superhumanly fast. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' He is also superhumanly intelligent, being able to master almost every forms of science known to him. He even call's Iron Man's advanced technology "child's toys for a titan". *'Superhuman Speed:' Thanos is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' He also has a nearly-limitless stamina, being able to go centuries without sustenance or showing tardiness in physical combat. *'Nigh-Immortality:' As a titan eternal, he does not age beyond his prime & can even revive himself from "death" with all of his injuries completely healed as long as his body remains intact. However, this does not make him unkillable as destruction of his body will likely kill him. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He has displayed remarkable prowess in hand to hand combat & makes full use of his strength. However, his combat skills are mostly basic & based on many street fighting techniques & boxing skills. *'Leadership:' He even led his personal high-tech militia unquestioned & unopposed. He is also a highly skilled warfare tactician. He even led his personal army of Generals, without any form of opposition or ignorance from any one of them. *'Manipulation:' Thanos is a master of manipulation, being able to cause several ways across the galaxies while sitting in his chair. He even caused the Red Skull to create the Cabal & his master plan in the first place. **'Fear-Inducing Skills:' He is also an expert at manipulating many beings into fearing him, as to break their will to fight back. Trivia * He is the true antagonist of the show. * He is the holder of the Infinity Stones. Appearances Season 1 ."Road to Knowhere" ."Knowhere to Run" ."The Backstabbers" (Mentioned) ."We Are the World Tree" (Hologram) ."Asgard War, Part 1: Lightnin' Strikes" ."Asgard War, Part 2: Rescue Me" ."I've Been Searching So Long" ."I Feel the Earth Move" Season 2 ."Knights in Black Helmets" (Hologram) Season 3: ''Mission: Breakout! .''"Back in the New York Groove" ''."Drive My Carnage" ."I Fought the Law" . "Titan Up" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villans Category:Growth Category:Father